Multiplayer
Multiplayer Mode is a game mode in the Syphon Filter Franchise. It was first introduced in Syphon Filter 2, enabling players to play competitively with friends, family, and total strangers. The mode allowed players to control various characters from protagonists to antagonists and even some "joke characters", most of which were unlockable after performing certain tasks in the main game. In addition to the characters, edited versions of levels from the first Syphon Filter and Syphon Filter 2 were available to play on (with some unlockable like the bonus characters). The multiplayer returned again in Syphon Filter 3 and was enhanced for later titles that featured online play. Syphon Filter 2 : Main article: Syphon Filter 2 Multiplayer The Multiplayer mode is accesible by selecting a new game on the title screen then picking 'two players' this will bring the player to a menu where various options can be made: Armour strength, Invert Aim, Vibration, Controller Setup, map select and point limits can be changed to both players' needs, even Headshot can be calibrated on or off. Multplayer consists of a simple death match between players where whoever can kill each other to reach the set amount of points neccesary to win. There are a total of 20 Multiplayer maps with different terrain as well as an array of weapons to use and 28 multiplayer characters to choose from, ranging from recurring characters from the Syphon Filter series; however despite their differences the differences are only cosmestic and each character functions the same. initially 10 maps and 18 characters are unavailable to the player they must be unlocked on certain missions. Multiplayer can only be played on Disc 1, as selecting a map and starting the game on Disc 2 will result in a prompt for changing discs. Syphon Filter 3 : Main article: Syphon Filter 3 Multiplayer The Multiplayer mode made a return in Syphon Filter 3 where it performs in just the same way as it did previously. It even uses all of the same characters from Syphon Filter 2's multiplayer, however some character models have been updated to their SF3 counterparts. This time Multiplayer has a total of 27 characters and 11 Maps (5 available from the start and 6 unlockables). 'Trivia' *'Syphon Filter' did not have multiplayer and only contained the single-player campaign (as well as a Training Video, which is the only game to do so). *Each of the multiplayer maps "briefings" provide background information about the level they're inspired by, revealing story elements otherwise absent in the games themselves. *It does not appear possible to result in a double kill from shooting one another in Syphon Filter 2's multiplayer at the same time. However, an explosion from a grenade or similar explosives will result in death for both characters. **However, both players must have their armor completely depleted. It takes two blasts from an M79 to kill a player, even if their armor is less than 25%. **Interestingly, the kill credits a point to the opposing character if both characters die in the blast. A point is not subtracted for killing oneself this way either. *All male characters will make the same grunt noise as Gabe when shot, rather than the noise heard in the singleplayer or their respective noises in Syphon Filter 1. The same goes for female characters sounding like Lian. *Certain characters will recite quotes during gameplay, such as Anton Girdeux and Mara Aramov. What exactly sparks these quotes is unclear. *'Scuba Lian' is absent in Syphon Filter 3 multiplayer and is the only character to not carry over from Syphon Filter 2. *''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'' is the only game that forbids competitive multiplayer, instead players are required to work together rather than against each other. Category:Multiplayer